


What, you egg?

by Fanofthearts



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, I have no idea why i wrote this, Weekly Berena Fix, golf fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanofthearts/pseuds/Fanofthearts
Summary: Serena is going to learn to play golf





	What, you egg?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this. I wanted to write Bernie as a Shakespearean actress and Serena her director but...time got away from me. Instead you get this little fluff. Enjoy
> 
> Thank you Iordio for looking this over.

“Bernie…”

“Serena?” She called back sorting through the mail she picked up it up from the hallway floor. 

“Don’t be mad…”

Bernie tossed her keys and mail on the kitchen table, “Hi, darling,” she pecked her wife on the lips before opening the fridge and pulling a jug of water out, pouring a glass and taking a long drink. “Why would I be mad?”

Serena stood near the island in the large kitchen wringing her hands, “I-umm, you know the Holby golf thing?”

Bernie nodded, “That thing that you never go to because you’re not… athletically inclined?” Bernie had thought about going herself, it had been years since she played golf and the money did go to good causes, relative rooms at the hospital came to mind. She mentioned it to Serena but she turned her nose up at the idea, instead saying that she planned on getting them tickets to play that weekend. The Holby Theatre were doing Shakespeare, something Bernie loved. She saw many productions in London, but had learned early on that watching amateurs attempt the Bard usually wasn’t worth the ticket price. 

The shorter brunette nodded chewing on her lip, “Um, about that, I may have signed us up.”

Bernie snorted, “Serena? Darling,” She set her water down and pulled the woman to her she kissed her gently, “You know I love you, I love everything about you but you know you can’t do sports. We had this discussion last week, and we decided instead to go to the theatre.”

Serena tried to look cross but failed horribly, “I know, but I may have been convinced.” Her fingers played with the collar of Bernie’s scrubs. “And you’re right, the play did sound drab once I read more about it, Measure by Measure being done by the Holby Theatre might not be the most exciting evening.”

“Let me guess, two of our leading surgeons? Griffin and Levy?”

Serena tried not to look guilty, “Well…”

Bernie threw her head back and laughed, “Darling, really it’s okay, we’ll go, I’ll make sure we’re on the same team, we’ll have fun.” She kissed her forehead, “And I’ll get to see you in a golf skirt.” She winked

Serena felt a warm flush flood across her face, “Okay… but, that’s not exactly what I’m worried about.”

Bernie pulled back, “What’s wrong?”

“Well, Sasha gave me his clubs to practice in the garden… and umm-well I-“ Serena remembered Edward exploding when she once broke a window with a bocce ball.

Bernie closed her eyes and took a breath, “What window?”

“The French doors to the bedroom. I’ve cleaned the glass up though!” She quickly interjected, “The glazier chap is coming tomorrow. You’ll have to help me board it up though, there’s some plywood in the garage.”

Bernie had just come home from a twelve hour shift, two back to back four hours surgeries, and a staff meeting, all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and curl up with her wife. Looking down in those big brown eyes she chuckled, “Okay, but first how about we go in the garden and you show me what you were doing?”

Serena let out a deep breath and laughed, “Oh, I was so scared you would be upset.”

“Serena,” Bernie turned her face up to hers, “Darling, you know I’d never be cross about something like that. It was an accident. It’s okay, I promise.” She pulled her out into the spacious garden. She loved the house, even before moving in it felt like home. Something she hadn’t felt since she was a child, living with Marcus it had been a house, someplace to keep her things and raise her children, her flat was a broom cupboard, but this was different. Special, loving and warm. Something Bernie never thought she would want. She watched as Serena picked up the putter and teed up a ball. “Um, Serena?”

“Hmm?” She asked wiggling into position.

“Serena, that’s a putter.”

She looked at the club then at Bernie. “Oh? I wasn’t sure I just grabbed a club.”

Bernie laughed, “Oh Serena, I love you. We’ll watch a golf tutorial tonight.” She stepped forward pecking Serena on the lips before removing the ball from the tee and settled behind her, “Okay, a nice even putt, no tee.” She adjusted her hands, “Spread your feet a bit.” She pressed up against Serena’s back flush up beside her, she gently pulled club back and led Serena through a smooth stroke. The ball rolled ahead steadily for a few feet before stopping. “Feel that?” Bernie whispered against her neck. 

“Um…yeah I do.” Serena leaned back into Bernie. “Perhaps you could teach me some more things…inside?” 

Bernie smiled, “Oh…I think I can do that.” She took the club from her tossed it to the ground and grabbed Serena’s hand walking her backwards into the house, the golf and broken window could wait.


End file.
